


Hunbastian Week 2014

by gongiwoo



Category: Glee
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bullying, M/M, Swearing, Tumblr: huntbastianweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongiwoo/pseuds/gongiwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Entries for Hunbastian week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood AU

**Author's Note:**

> My very first entry for Hunbastian week! Yes I know it's a day early but I live in Australia so it's the 7th here. (My macbook is also being extremely temperamental so I'm using another computer for the internet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My very first entry for Hunbastian week! Yes I know it's a day early but I live in Australia so it's the 7th here. (My macbook is also being extremely temperamental so I'm using another computer for the internet)
> 
> Warnings: Bullying

“Oi! Funny accent!”

Sebastian shoots his head around in the general direction of the taunt, only vaguely seeing a group of 4th grade boys in a group on the courts, and then-

Smack.

The basketball clocks him straight in the forehead.

The world blacks out and then turns into a bit of a blur as he’s is knocked backwards, off the bench and into the dirt. It’s not an uncommon occurrence; he normally packs a change of clothes for the occasion. He can hear their laughter before he can see their faces but he knows their voices well, Stevie’s is the loudest though and probably the meanest.

“What’s in the sandwich huh? Frogs legs?” Stevie jeers, prompting an eruption of childish laughter.

As Sebastian’s vision rights itself he can see them more clearly, six of them in a big group, all standing over him with terrifying grins like that of the world’s ugliest monsters.

But Sebastian isn’t going to let them scare him, “Snails actually.”

Of course there aren’t actually snails in the sandwich but Stevie doesn’t know that. Sebastian watches with a little bit of satisfaction as Stevie instantly drops his lunch, face wrinkling a little bit in disgust.

“Freak.” He mutters.

“Yeah, he’s from Freakland,” Continues Brad, a dark haired boy who in Sebastian’s opinion should really cut down on the candy “What a freak.”

There’s a chorus of “Yeahs” and “Freak” from the group of boys and Sebastian almost rolls his eyes at their unoriginality. Of course he makes sure he doesn’t because a. he’s in pretty bad position and b. they’re twice his weight and size.

“You know, maybe freak should be taught a lesson.” Suggests Graham, wiping his constantly running nose on the back of his hand and then running that same hand through his curly blonde hair.

 _Oh he’s so done for_.

They all look at each other the same horrific grins as before and Sebastian’s stomach drops as he wonders what the have in store for him today. Swirly? Wedgie? The thought of another one of those, after yesterday, is enough for him to start kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs as they grab his limbs. He bites Oliver’s hand, who releases his arm with a yelp that startles the rest of the group.

“Argh! He bit me!” he the redhead screams, “Freaky freaking bit me.”

But the rest of them seem to be ignoring his wailing as the lift Sebastian of the ground, each one take a limb. The world goes upside-down as his head lulls backwards and he begins to feel dizzy as the all the blood rushes to his head. He can’t fight them anymore, so he doesn’t bother, hoping to something that whatever they choose will be over quickly so he isn’t late to class. Last week Mr. Day had to go looking for him because he felt too sick leave the boy’s bathroom, then he had to lie and say he had a tummy bug so he wouldn’t get into trouble. Sebastian doesn’t like lying, at all. He recognizes this part of the concrete, stained with rainbow coloured chalk. Clearly it’s going to be a swirly today, the boy’s bathroom is only a minute away.

“What do you boys think your doing?” It’s to high to be a teacher’s voice but to low to be a girl’s, although Sebastian can’t recognize it for a change.

“Teaching the freak a lesson,” he hears Stevie spit “Who do you think you are?”

“Yeah” adds Brad “Who do you think you are?”

Sebastian suddenly wishes that he could lift his head up, just a little, so he could see the mystery boy. “Hunter Clarington, fifth grader”

Silence fills the air, which is understandable because this guy is a year older than all of them. He’s probably taller too, Sebastian imagines him as a big bulky guy who might even have muscles.

“W-well we need to teach him a lesson” stammers Stevie and for the first time ever he sounds almost scared.

“Maybe he should be teaching you idiots a lesson in geography.” Says the fifth grader firmly

“Geo-what?”

“The study of the world, the place you guys so smartly named ‘Freakland’ is actually ‘France’ and is one of the most beautiful places in world, you’d be lucky to even get close to it”

Stevie is speechless and so is Sebastian for that matter because this guy actually knows what he’s talking about and is sticking up for him. Nobody else does that, mainly because nobody else likes him.

“Y-you a nerd or something?” asks Graham

“No, I just have a brain,” explains ‘Hunter’ “Now, put him down and nobody will have to get hurt”

“Yeah right. ” scoffs Stevie “Why would we listen to-”

There’s a smack as flesh connects with flesh and although Sebastian can still only the upside-down world behind him he knows exactly what’s just happened. All of his limbs are suddenly dropped unceremoniously and he hits the ground with a thud that shoots pain up his back. He feels dizzy and slightly sick, his neck slightly sore and his back even sorer. So he just lies there on the concrete, with no intention of ever getting up again. He can hear a bit of yelling but again all he can see is the pale blue sky and the little white clouds dotting it.

And suddenly a large face.

Slightly tanned with eyes almost as blue as the sky it stares down at him in confusion.

“Well? Are you going to get up?” it asks

“I-I can’t.”

Rolling his eyes the boy offers Sebastian his hand. “C’mon you can’t lie on the ground forever”

“But it hurts,” groans Sebastian

“You’ll be alright, get up.” says Hunter clearly getting a bit impatient with him

Reluctantly Sebastian takes his hand but is only able to sit up before he begins to feel dizzy, almost throwing up.

“Easy there,” says Hunter, sitting cross legged in front of him on the pavement “You’ve been upside-down for a while”

“Mhm” mumbles Sebastian trying to ignore the throbbing just about everywhere.

“Well? Aren’t you going to thank me?” asks Hunter with a grin “I did just save you.”

“I’m not some damsel in distress,” snaps Sebastian and then instantly wishes he hadn’t because he might actually make a friend.

Hunter laughs, “Could’ve fooled me,”

“Ha. Ha. Well, thank you I guess”

“No problem.”

They sit in a comfortable silence on the pavement for a while, Sebastian getting the first proper chance to actually look at the guy who just punched his bullies in the face. He’s certainly not as tall as Sebastian thought he would be and certainly has no muscles, but his nose is a little funny looking- not in a bad way, but still.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” asks Hunter finally

“I dunno, why are you still sitting here?”

“I dunno,” says Hunter shrugging his shoulder a bit “Do you have any friends?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I just don’t.” sighs Sebastian “People just don’t like me I guess.”

“Well I do,” says Hunter “Maybe I should be your friend, then they’d at least stop bullying you all the time.”

“Maybe you should.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

And that’s how it all starts.


	2. Not Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Vampire!Sebastian and Vampire Hunter!Hunter :) 
> 
> Warnings: Blood drinking, Swearing

**Hunter’s POV**

To Hunter, Sebastian Smythe would be the ultimate prize.

For centuries the vampire has been able to evade his hunters easily. A master of disguise, an expert liar, able to blend easily into modern society despite being almost two thousand years old. He’s among legends, embedded into folk lore and history, and not a single hunter has ever succeeded in catching him despite almost every one of them trying at some point. Hunter is new to the business, nineteen and fresh out of the academy. He has to prove himself to the older hunters and possible employers and if he catches the elusive Sebastian Smythe well- his future would be set.

Of course nothing is ever that easy.

Tracking Sebastian down takes about a month and that’s the easy part. He finally locates the vampire at Dalton Academy, Westerville Ohio. It makes a lot of sense that he’d be there because Hunter has heard stories about Sebastian’s “preferences”. He likes boys. He likes feeding off them, using them, only taking enough blood just to keep them alive so he can have a bit of fun. An all-boys boarding school would be Sebastian Smythe’s personal paradise and Hunter is mildly surprised that he would be somewhere so obvious. Hunter is almost certain there is some sinister reason behind it though, and going under cover as a school boy he knows he’s going to need to be extra careful.

He arrives at his new dorm room earlier than he’s meant to, something common for him. He’s almost always early. He hadn’t asked for a single room because he figured that having a roommate might help him figure out which one of the three hundred or so students is the vampire he’s looking for. He knocks lightly on the door and hopes that his roommate isn’t asleep. He breaths a sigh of relief when he almost instantly hears footsteps, but as the door is opened her gets the shock of his life.

His roommate is inhumanly gorgeous.

The boy’s eyes are a bright shade of green that seem to _glow_ , his skin is pale and mark-less with the exception of the slightly purplely bags under his eyes, his features are slightly angular, and Hunter instantly knows who he’s looking at although he isn’t even remotely prepared for it.

“And you are?” asks Sebastian, his voice silky smooth and a smirk plastered on his lip

“Hunter Clarington,” says Hunter firmly; quickly recovering from his shock “I’m a transfer from Colorado and your new roommate apparently”

Sebastian visibly licks his lips, looking Hunter up and down suggestively in a way that makes him instantly uncomfortable.

“Sebastian Smythe,” he purrs, “I’m looking forward to _getting to know you_ ”

Hunter doesn’t miss the little specks of red that flicker in Sebastian’s eyes for less than a millisecond, nor does he miss the double meaning behind the words. So he rolls his eyes in the hopes that Sebastian will not be suspicious and pushes past him into the dorm room. It’s tiny but Hunter doesn’t have many belongings anyway so he just stows his suitcase under his bed. He hears the door click shut behind him and despite all of his training he feels his heart go straight to his throat.

He’s trapped in a room, alone, with one of the most ancient and dangerous vampires in existence. 

“Do you need some help unpacking?”  

Hunter opens his mouth to say no but Sebastian is already behind him pulling out his suitcase before he can tell him not to.

“I’m fine,” says Hunter quickly, trying to pull his suitcase out of Sebastian’s firm grip

Sebastian tilts his head to the side in amusement, “If I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to hide something in that”

He’s right because in that suitcase is almost all his gear. It hits Hunter that he’s going to have to hide it from Sebastian’s prying eyes if he wants to keep his cover and he realizes that’s going to be almost _impossible_. He tries to think of a way he can do it but he can’t think straight because he can feel Sebastian not inches away from his back. His cover has been blown or is going to be blown and in a sheer act of desperation Hunter whips himself around to face the vampire.

“Don’t even _think_ of trying anything, I’m not even remotely bi-curious”

He sounds like a complete homophobic ass and he knows it, but it works. Sebastian backs away, still looking amused but making it clear by the way his hands shoot up defensively that he’s got the idea. But Hunter has no doubt that he’ll be persistent in the future.

“I’ll leave you to your packing, breakfast is at seven and I suggest you aren’t late” says Sebastian with a smirk

And then in almost an instant, he’s gone.

Hunter only sees glimpses of Sebastian throughout the day, close to a group of boys that are obviously besotted with him. Something tells him that they probably know what Sebastian is to, foolishly ignoring it in the hope that Sebastian will fall crazily in love with them and ask them to join him in immortality. It’s pathetic. How anyone could fall in love with such a monster is beyond him. Hunter spaces out during most of his classes, having already learnt the curriculum, and instead focuses on the task at hand. It’s not going to be easy; he has no doubt that Sebastian won’t go down without a fight. He’s going to have to get at him when he’s the most vulnerable, which for any vampire would be during feeding. But getting in the perfect position with all his gear could be tricky, he’d have to hope that Sebastian feeds on the grounds or that he can find where he feeds without Sebastian realizing and changing spots. He’d also have to figure out when he feeds and even then, the odds are Sebastian won’t have a specific pattern or schedule for feeding.  He wouldn’t _have to_ ; he’s clever enough to be able to get away with feeding whenever he damn pleases.

It’s all an awful case of dumb luck really, and that’s so insanely frustrating.

The academy really didn’t teach him _shit_.

 

**Sebastian’s POV**

It’s almost amusing how easily he sees through Hunter.

The moment he’d lashed out like that, saying something idiotically stupid in sheer panic, had given him away instantly. That and the fact that his vampire hunting parents _clearly_ hadn’t been very creative in the naming department. Of course he’d been willing to let it slide, turn a blind eye and just carry on with a little bit more caution than usual.

Now he’s not so sure.

It starts out as nothing really, watching what Hunter’s doing, making sure he’s not going to pop up around a corner and stake Sebastian in the back. How he begins finding Hunter’s obvious attempts at keeping him at an arms length so endearing he’ll never know. But he does, it’s so _human_ and sometimes Sebastian swears Hunter is scared of him. It’s the first time in a long time that he’s actually paid attention to a human so closely; it’s fascinating really. He notices the way that Hunter eats, how much he eats; a big breakfast, small lunch and even smaller dinner. He notices when Hunter’s tired, how his normally tense features begin to go slack and how his speech slurs by just a couple of milliseconds.

Of course he doesn’t _watch_ him sleep, he uses that time to feed on one of the overly willing students. But he’ll catch glimpses of it sometimes, when he returns early in the mornings just before Hunter wakes up. Hunter talks in his sleep occasionally too but it’s only mumblely jumblely sort of words that don’t particularly make any sense. Sebastian also notices how exhausted he always looks in the mornings, as if the night before didn’t make a scrap of difference, and Sebastian isn’t exactly sure when but at some point that started bothering him. He can’t understand why though, their conversations are short, shallow, and filled with venom. Hunter is difficult, stubborn and short tempered and sometimes Sebastian has to fight the urge to break his stupid human neck.  

Somehow that same neck has started driving him up the wall for an entirely different reason.

It would be foolish to deny that Hunter isn’t ridiculously attractive in every definition of the word. He seems to become even nicer to look at the more you look at him which, in Sebastian’s case, becomes quite a lot. If you asked him he could probably tell you the exact shade of blue in Hunter’s eyes too, the little flecks green here and there, light blue but not icy. Sebastian tries to tell himself that it’s just because his senses are heightened in comparison to humans, although as the weeks pass that excuse begins to wear thinner and thinner. If he had been human he’d probably have admitted by now that he is head of heels in love.

Of course it’s not love, that’s a ridiculous human thing, but it’s _something_.

Sebastian’s not alien to the idea of mates; he traveled all around, what is now Europe, with a pair back when he was only triple digits. Charlotte and Perrie had been ruthless and actually terrifying, but they had been _obsessed_ with each other in a weird, animalistic sort of way. They never left each other’s side, they couldn’t control themselves even if they wanted too and Sebastian has walked in on them enough times to reaffirm his own sexuality. God forbid one of them die, Sebastian can’t imagine what would have happened but it wouldn’t have been pretty. They were mates and the needed each other to live almost as much as the needed blood too drink. That sort of dependence is terrifying to think about, Sebastian doesn’t want to need somebody so much, but Hunter with his gorgeous face and blue eyes just seems to make that thought so much easier to think about.

Except both Charlotte and Perrie were like him, Hunter is still very much alive and very human. Sebastian could accidently kill him if he got to carried away, crush him to a little pulp by holding him too close, lose his self control and drain him dry. So many things could go so horribly wrong and just like Charlotte and Perrie he can’t imagine living without Hunter’s presence anymore.

 

**Hunter’s POV.**

It takes two months for the perfect opportunity to presents itself. Two whole freaking months. What’s worse is that they seem to fight like cats and dogs the whole time, so much so that Hunter isn’t even threatened by Sebastian anymore. Which in some ways is good, he can’t be scared silly all the time. But with fear comes automatic caution and Hunter knows fully well that letting his guard down is not a good idea when being in close proximity with a Vampire all the time.

“Are you going to dinner?”

His voice almost makes Hunter jump although really he should be used to Sebastian sneaking up on him like that in their dorm room.

“Not hungry.” Hunter mumbles, staring at a spot in his book in the hope that Sebastian will leave him alone.

“Why not?” asks Sebastian and weirdly enough he actually sounds _concerned_.

“I’m just not hungry.”

“You’ll become ill if you don’t eat.” sighs Sebastian

_Why does he care?_

“It’s just one meal,” snaps Hunter, looking up from his book only to find that Sebastian is a lot closer to his bed than he had originally thought, “I won’t starve to death.”

“You missed lunch as well Hunter,” says Sebastian sternly, his eyes boring into Hunter’s with an odd intensity “Don’t be stupid. Eat.”  

“I said; I’m not hungry.” 

As the words leave his mouth he instantly regrets them because all of the green Sebastian’s eyes leaves within seconds, replaced with a terrifying crimson. But Sebastian’s features don’t twist into rage like Hunter’s expecting, they stay eerily calm and collected.

“Fine,” Sebastian says slowly, his face blank and unreadable “I do not care if I have to force you Hunter, if this becomes a habit of yours and you fall ill I _will_ make you eat.” 

And once again all Hunter has to do is blink and he’s gone.

It’s that night when Sebastian thinks he’s asleep that Hunter seizes the opportunity. He waits until he hears the click of Sebastian closing the door, and then waits another ten seconds just to be safe before slipping on jeans and a t-shirt. It’ll do for the job. He gets out his gear, a couple of knives and a stake will again do for the job although he has no doubt that Sebastian will fight back, _hard_. But as he moves towards the dorm door he stops in his tracks, not because of any logical reason, but for the first time in his life he feels-

Guilty. That’s really freaking weird.

Now that he thinks about it everything about rooming with Sebastian has been weird from day one, but lately Sebastian has been making things even weirder with episodes like earlier that night. Genuinely getting annoyed if Hunter isn’t looking after himself, actually seeming to care about how tired he is in the morning. If Sebastian wasn’t the- the _thing_ that he is Hunter might actually mistake it for genuine affection.

But it couldn’t possibly be that could it?

With that thought in mind Hunter steps into the empty corridor, wincing when his boots make a bit too much noise on the polished hardwood floor. He can see Sebastian walking a little way down and so Hunter begin to follow as silently as he can, several feet behind him, his heart beating in his head.

 _This is it_.

Instinctively he grips the stake on his belt with a sweat-covered hand, the adrenaline beginning to course around his body as he follows Sebastian down the dark corridor for what feels like hours. Sebastian thankfully never turns around to check if he’s being followed, most likely used to feeding without worrying about any particular threats. Then he turns into a classroom and Hunter knows that Sebastian’s at a dead end, he’s backed him into a corner and hopefully that will give him the upper hand. 

And so holding his breath, he turns into the classroom too.

Sebastian freezes, back still towards him and Hunter ready’s his knives for the certain burst of rage.

“You are so foolish Hunter.”

Sebastian doesn’t sound angry, in fact he sounds amused and that’s when Hunter suddenly realizes what a stupid, horrible, _deadly_ , mistake he’s made.

He’s been led straight into a trap.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out? You gave yourself away the moment we met, everything about you _reeks_ of that wretched academy.”

_You’re fucked Hunter.  You’ve been led into a trap and you are absolutely, without a doubt, fucked._

“Then why didn’t you kill me?” growls Hunter, trying to hide how terrified he actually is “You’ve been leading me on for months.” 

The laugh that escapes Sebastian is bone chilling and if Hunter didn’t already feel like he was going to throw up, he certainly does now.

“God, you are so adorably stupid pet,” purrs Sebastian “I can’t even fathom how little activity there actually is in that head of yours.”

“Will you stop insulting me and tell me why the fuck you let me do this?”

Sebastian laughs again, louder this time, and finally turns to face him. His skin seems even paler and more inhuman in the moonlight streaming in from the window, and his eyes are glowing blood red with a smile of amusement gracing his features that scares Hunter to his core. His Dalton uniform, although barely visible, looks alien and wrong against his almost white frame.

“So impatient aren’t you?” sighs Sebastian “Alright pet, I’ll stop teasing you and tell you what’s going on but first- would you please drop the stake?”

Hunter looks down at his hand and realizes that he’s had the wooden stake raised since he walked into the room. He’s going against everything he’s ever known, everything he’s ever been taught.

But Sebastian has been preserving his life for the past two months and he wants some damn answers. So he drops it.

Sebastian grins, “Thank you pet,”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Now, now, Hunter I don’t think you’re in any position to be making the rules here,” says Sebastian, gliding across the floor and into his personal space “Anyhow, you wanted some answers yes?”

Hunter nods.

“Well, are you familiar with the idea of mates?”

He is. Granted, he’d only done a bit on the subject in the academy and they’d only put it in the curriculum as a cautionary thing.

_Never kill a vampire unless you know it is unattached or you intend to kill its mate because the mate will come after you in a fit of deadly rage. A vampire mates for life and they never forget._

But what does that have to do with anything?

“Of course you do,” continues Sebastian “In theory you are probably a great vampire-” he pauses for a second to give Hunter a taunting look, which Hunter greets with his best glare given the circumstances “Oh alright I’ll stop, in your defense pet I wasn’t aware that this could happened until it- well, happened.”

“What happened?” Hunter grits out

“Oh really Hunter, at least _try_ and keep up, what do you _think_ happened?”

_Wait a freaking sec-_

_Oh god, oh god-_

The last word must have been said out loud because Sebastian looks a little offended. Of course Hunter couldn’t give two craps about a bruised ego because- holy fuck he’s the freaking mate of a vampire, and also- shit he almost _killed_ that vampire, as well as- that vampire is Sebastian Smythe.

“That- that’s not possible” is all he can manage to choke out.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “Clearly it is pet otherwise you’d be dead.” 

All Hunter can think to do is back away slowly but in the dark he stumbles over something and ends up of falling on his ass. But instead of laughing like Hunter expects him to Sebastian crouches in front of him, wiping a bit of hair from Hunter’s face.

“Shh, it’s ok, I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I- you- I- it can’t-”

He can’t even speak so he stops trying, watching Sebastian’s eyes shift back into emerald green.

“I’m sorry but for both of us I think it would be better if we got this over with now,” sighs Sebastian, his lips shifting into a frown “It won’t hurt much I promise pet, and it will be so much better for you when you wake up.”

“No, no, no, no.” begs Hunter, his voice pathetically weak “Please don’t, god please don’t-”

And then Sebastian is swiftly cutting him off with a kiss, cold and precise with not a single bit of warmth to it, and yet within seconds Hunter finds himself kissing back. Then Sebastian lips moves downwards, towards the nape of his neck and Hunter’s breath hitches as they linger there.

And then he feels them bite down.

It hurts like hell at first and then the pain subsides into a tingling, pleasurable feeling. That feeling continues for what feels like forever before he starts to feel a bit lights headed.

“Drink, pet.”

Sebastian’s bloody arm is shoved near his mouth and Hunter does just that, drinking the salty, coppery, thick liquid until he feels sick.

And then the world goes dark and silent.


	3. First Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Mentions of a divorce

Sarah hates him.

From the moment Sebastian steps back into Hunter’s life after the misunderstandings of high school, she wants absolutely nothing to do with him. Not that Sebastian blames her. Suddenly finding out your father is Bi and is dating someone who isn’t your mum can be a little bit of a shock for a fourteen year old. Although Hunter’s youngest son Toby adores him, but Toby is only six and loves everyone. He tries to not let it bother him, teenagers can be temperamental at best, he should know. But now with an engagement ring on his finger, something tells him that they should probably find some form of common ground. Especially since Sarah _did_ storm out of the room and slam the door behind her when Hunter had made the announcement.

“Hunt?”

“Mm?”

“Why does Sarah hate me?”

Hunter’s head shoots up from the newspaper, his mouth opening and closing in confusion.

“She doesn’t _hate_ you Bas-”

“Bullshit, she does. ”

Hunter lets out an exasperated sigh, “She’s just being a teenager, you know how it is- you were pretty similar”

“I didn’t randomly hate people for no reason.”

Hunter shoots him a disbelieving look.

“Ok so maybe I did but- I mean- there was always _some_ justification, right?”

Hunter smiles fondly and shakes his head, getting up from the table to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s waist and pull him close.

“Stop stressing about it ok? She’ll come around.” 

Sebastian lets out a sigh, gently pressing a kiss too Hunter’s lips, “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

But it doesn’t really ease Sebastian’s conscious that much, especially when Sarah blatantly ignores him at dinner that night. Then when he tries to ask her why, she gets up and storms off toward the balcony, slamming he glass door so hard it nearly shatters.

“I’ll deal with her-” 

“No Hunt, I’ll sort this out.” 

And with that Sebastian makes his way towards the balcony, ignoring the calls from Hunter to calm down.

When he steps out into the fresh air he instantly feels his blood pressure go down and the twist in his stomach disappear. Sarah again ignores him, sitting silently at the table and chairs with her blonde hair blowing around her face.

“What’s going on Sarah?

"Nothing."

“Come on-”

“Why do you care!” she snaps, “Why don’t you just piss off and mind your own business?”

“Maybe because you’ve made it my business,” says Sebastian, trying to stay calm “You really don’t like me do you?”

“Wow. What was your first clue?” she bites back sarcastically

Sebastian sighs pulling up a chair next to her, “What did I do hmm?”

She doesn’t say anything so he continues, “What did I do to deserve any of this exactly?”

“You existed."

“Sorry Sarah but I can’t exactly help that.” Snaps Sebastian beginning to lose his temper

“Whatever.”

They sit in a tense silence, staring out into the city until Sarah finally speaks.

“You remind me of Mum.”

 _Oh_.

He knows, at least from what Hunter finally ended up telling him, that Hunter’s ex-wife was not exactly on speaking terms with them anymore. She’d left with no warning, broken Hunter’s heart in two and left no explanation either except for a note saying she wasn’t coming back.  Hunter doesn’t talk about her and Sebastian has never pushed the subject.

“Really?” says Sebastian weakly

“Yeah. It’s weird.”

“How so?”

Sarah sighs, “Sometimes you’ll be talking to Dad and you’ll say something it’ll be like, ‘Hey Mum used to say that’ or you’ll make a comment on something and it’ll be like, ‘That’s something Mum would’ve said’, I don’t know”

“I-I’m sorry Sarah I had no idea.”

“That’s what makes it worse, you aren’t even trying you just are.” She continues “It doesn’t help that you’re a guy either because- because I don’t have any idea why Mum left and I’m scared that maybe Dad- maybe she thought or she knew that-

“Your Dad likes guys as well,” finishes Sebastian.

“Because I love Mum and I love Dad and I know that he loved her and- and I just- don’t want to think that she could be that sort of person and- and I can’t-”

“It’s ok Sarah, I get it, no hard feelings,” says Sebastian softly, “So is that why you got so upset about the engagement?”

Sarah nods, “That, and I’m worried you’ll screw Dad over or something”

“You worry about a lot of things don’t you?”

Sarah nods again.

“Look Sarah,” says Sebastian “I can’t- I can’t guarantee anything I’m sorry but- I _can_ tell you that I am not going to throw away a person who I have pining over for the past twenty something years,”

“Twenty _years_?” yells Sarah shock.

“Since high school basically, yes.”

“How- how do you freaking have a thing for somebody for twenty years?” 

“I don’t even know,” sighs Sebastian “I honestly don’t.”

Sarah goes silent for a second and Sebastian can tell that there’s a lot going on in head. 

“Can we make a deal?” she asks finally

“Ok..”

“Let’s be friends, best friends, and then I won’t be able to think of you as a replacement for mum.”

Sebastian snorts embarrassingly loud, “Your best friend who just so happens to married to your Dad.”

“Basically, yes.” says Sarah and for the first time Sebastian hears her laugh

“It’s a deal."


	4. Pen Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

**Re: Paris is boring holy merde**

**Hey Bas.**

**You’re wrong there about Military School I would _much_ rather be in Paris. Seriously. I think you may have over estimated the appeal of America just a touch. Especially military school, not everyone is “a hot ass Dom” as you oh so tactfully put it. (Sarcasm intended).**

**Speaking of Military School… Something _happened_.  **

**Nobody died or anything. But I figured that since you’re, well you know, gay that you would be able to give some advice. (I am fully aware that you are going to rip me off for he rest of eternity about asking for it but fuck you)**

**To put it bluntly- I some how ended up in bed with a guy.**

**(Feel free to laugh your head off again, I don’t freaking care)**

**I’d give you more explanation but that’s literally it, I somehow ended up making out with my roommate and one thing led to another- I’m not going to continue btw, go read some porn of you want that.**

**It’s not like I’m in love with him or anything so don’t start thinking that, It’s not that things are awkward either because they aren’t but- could I really, you know, swing that way? Or could it be a phase and shit Sebastian I’m really freaking out here my family would kill me if was, you know, and people could start making assumptions about it and there’s all those freaking “fabulous” stereotypes and I like show choir and dancing and people will just _assume_ things without even knowing me. **

**Fuck I can’t be that way Bas it will mess up everything.**

**I’m sorry; I know I’ve probably offended you in 101 different ways but _please,_ tell me what the hell I’m supposed to do because I have no fucking idea.**

**-Hunter Clarington (Captain of the Music Cadets)**

Sebastian reads over the email several times before letting out a long sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose and taking off his reading glasses. What does he say to that exactly he? He could tell Hunter that it could just be a phase but- what if it’s not? From what Hunter’s told him about his parents it probably would be disastrous if he did turn out to be gay.

Damn it, he’s really not that great at the advice thing.

 

**Re: Re: Paris is boring holy merde**

**Ok Hunter, calm down.**

**Look I can’t exactly tell you what to do because I don’t know what’s going on in your head. I’m sorry. I know that’s pretty fucking useless advice but the only person who can figure this out is you.**

**(Yes I know I sound like sap, sue me.)**

**But if you are (I’m not say you are but _if_ you are) it’s not as bad as you think it is. Honestly. People can be fucking stupid but if they’re really worth having around they’ll stay around. If they really have that much of a problem with it tell em where to go fuck themselves.**

**You’re a good guy Hunt, you don’t need to take their crap.**

**\- Sebastian ;)**

 

He clicks send before shutting off the laptop, knowing fully well that he’ll irritate himself if he sits there waiting for a reply. 

* * *

 

It’s four hours later after having left the house to get some lunch, walked around the park for a bit and messed around with some guy in a stall, that Sebastian decides to log back onto his emails. Out of curiosity of course, he wasn’t _worried_ about Hunter or anything, they’re just pen friends after all.

 

**Re: Re: Re: Paris is boring holy merde**

**Thanks. (No sarcasm intended really, thank you)**

**I feel a little better about it. Not much but a little. I actually thought about it properly and I’m not going to put a label on it yet but- yeah I do swing that way I think. Maybe both ways, I’ll figure it out eventually.**

**I also thought about this whole pen friend thing and I realized something; I really like you.**

**I know what you’re thinking; it’s probably something along the lines of “No shit Sherlock, that’s kind of why they call it PEN FRIENDS.”  But I’m not thinking about it in a friend’s way, at least I don’t think I am. Sebastian I think I like you as a little bit _more_ than a friend…**

**Feel free to freak out, I already have.**

**\- Hunter Clarington (Captain of the Music Cadets)**

Sebastian literally gapes at the email, wondering what the hell is going through that American boy’s head. They’re on different freaking _continents_ ; they’ve only ever talked to each other through email, instant message and Skype calls. How could he even think about Sebastian in that way? Not to say that Sebastian hadn’t admired the Facebook pictures on Hunter’s wall, or thought that he was ridiculously polite and sweet. But even if Sebastian felt the same way, which he isn’t a hundred percent sure of, it would never work.  Long distance relationships never work; it’s been proved so many times.

**Hunter Clarington has come online…**

It’s an opportunity for answers and Sebastian going to grab with both hands.

**Sebastian Smythe:**

**I got your email.**

There’s few awful seconds wait and then finally Hunter replies.

**Hunter Clarington:**

**Oh?**

“Oh?” Seriously? Is that all he has to say for himself?

**Sebastian Smythe:**

**“Oh?” That’s all you can say?**

**Hunter Clarington:**

**What were you expecting me say?**

Sebastian actually makes an out loud, incredulous noise at the back of his throat.

**Sebastian Smythe:**

**I was hoping for an explanation**

 

**Hunter Clarington:**

**I gave you one.**

**Sebastian Smythe:**

**“I was thinking about stuff” is not an explanation Hunter**

**Hunter Clarington:**

**I don’t know what else I’m expected to say Sebastian.**

**Sebastian Smythe:**

**You could start with how the fuck you came to this “Realization”**

**Hunter Clarington:**

**…You don’t believe me do you?**

_No he freaking doesn’t._

**Hunter Clarington:**

**God. You really don’t.**

**Sebastian Smythe:**

**……………**

There’s no reply for a good ten minutes and Sebastian just sits in front of of his laptop, mouth half open and his heart thumping at a good a million miles an hour.

**Hunter Clarington:**

**We’ve been doing this for almost a year Bas. It’s not like I we haven’t know each other that long, we have. Yes ok I get it, the distance makes this whole thing seem a little random and not as real but it’s damn real to me. Its taken god knows how many months to get my head out of my ass and admit it but I have never been this close to anybody, _ever_. Not even my own parents not even my friends a military school. I’m not an awfully open person Sebastian, I don’t let people know what I’m feeling and I have never told anyone this much shit in my entire life. I’m not going to give you some undying vow of love because I’m not like that but I’m not lying when I tell you I care about you a freaking lot. I constantly check my emails, I’ve started irritating people because I’m always on my freaking phone and I have kicked my roommate more times than I can count so I can Skype you, because I like seeing your face and hearing your voice more than everyone else’s.**

**Hunter Clarington**

**Still don’t believe me?  I don’t care. Because I do like you.**

**Deal with it.**

And before Sebastian can even answer-

**Hunter Clarington has gone offline…**


	5. Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

As far as witch’s go, Hunter had been expecting a lot more warts.

Then again something about the young woman’s appearance is almost _too_ perfect, her skin too clear, her fine hair too golden. It certainly didn’t look like she was naturally beautiful, clearly she had used some of her magic on herself.

“That’s such an- odd request,” she says slowly, mixing in some herb into the bubbling cooking pot on the stove “Are you sure you’ll achieve anything from it?”

“I’m sure.” Hunter answers although he’s not _that_ sure, but it’s worth a try.

She sighs, “It would be so much easier if you just used a love potion darling.”

Hunter almost groans out loud because _of course he’s thought of that_ , but it wouldn’t be real. Sebastian would just be drugged the whole time and Hunter doesn’t think he could delude himself into believing it was anything other than a love potion. At least this way he can figure out if Sebastian does feel the same way, he’s seen Sebastian’s journal and he knows that surely they’ll be _something_ in there about him. Good or bad.

“I’m fully aware of that,” Hunter snaps, “But this way I’ll find out if he feels the same way”

“And if he doesn’t?” the witch asks

_Well Hunter? What if he doesn’t?_

Hunter awkwardly clears his throat; “I’ll deal with that hurdle if it comes.” 

“Well this body switching potion only works for four hours, so if you can’t get you want in that time- well, maybe a love potion will be your only option,” she hands him the vial of lime green liquid, “Drink up, it’ll knock your body out for a while so Sebastian won’t remember a thing.”

Hunter closes his eyes, brings the glass to lips, and then quickly drinks it all, trying hard to ignore the foul taste.

And suddenly the world becomes blurry.

When everything rights itself Hunter is back in their dorm room at Dalton. Except he’s in Sebastian bed on Sebastian’s side of the room, which is a good sign. Then he looks down at his hands and _yes_ , he is definitely not in his body anymore, but just to check Hunter wanders into their bathroom and stops dead at the mirror.

The potion really worked all right.

Sebastian stares back at him, freckled features in shock, and for a few very crass seconds Hunter thinks about the fact that if he wanted he could see what Sebastian looked like without clothes. Of course he’s not going to do that because he’s not that much of a pervert.

Besides if things go well, Sebastian might do it for him.

With the plan back on his mind Hunter walks back out into their room and begins to root through Sebastian’s desk. He doesn’t bother with Sebastian’s laptop, knowing that it will be password protected. Instead Hunter goes through each drawer, only finding textbooks and scrap paper. It’s frustrating as hell an after searching every single one Hunter ends up giving the damn desk a good kick because he’s wasted two hours with the stupid thing.

And out of the bottom of the drawer, little black book falls.

_Bingo._

Hunter snatches the book off the floor and quickly skims through the pages, desperately looking for his name somewhere.

_I hate Hunter Clarington._

Well, that’s a positive start.

_God he’s such a condescending asshole. Seriously. “I’m not even remotely bi-curious”?  Who the hell introduces themselves with their sexuality? That’s like me saying, “Hi, my name’s Sebastian Smythe, and I am not even remotely straight” when I meet someone. You know who introduces themselves like that? PEOPLE WHO ARE SO FAR IN THE CLOSET THAT THEY HAVE ONE FOOT IN FREAKING NARNIA._

_As you can see Journal, he’s going to make a wonderful roommate._

 

Sebastian wasn’t exactly that far of the mark there either.

But Hunter ignores the hate filled entry and instead continues to the later entries.

 

_If you were a real person you would probably be saying something along the lines of “I told you so.”_

_Well, fuck you Journal._

_I really shouldn’t room with straight guys ever again. In fact I probably just shouldn’t room with anyone ever again, full stop. Apparently living in close quarters with someone is a sure fire way of developing a thing for them.  Despite the fact that they are so freaking straight that you could measure someone’s height with their sexuality. I’ve seen more side boob than I signed up for Journal, let me tell you that much.  Look my point is that I like him and I’m totally fucked (not in the good way either, that’s never going to happen). I should really ask to change rooms, I could room with Thad or something. Except the cruel twist fate is this;_

_I don’t want to change rooms because I’d miss him too much._

_Screw everything ever, Journal._

Hunter finishes reading the entry grinning so hard that his mouth actually aches. But he doesn’t care because his plan freaking worked and Sebastian likes him back and, _fuck yes._ He straightens up the desk, puts everything back generally where he found it, including the journal.

And then the world becomes blurry again.

When he awakes he’s back at the witch’s tiny townhouse, lying on the lounge.

“Well?” she asks, handing him a glass of water

Hunter grins again, “Mission accomplished”

“I’m impressed.”

“As you should be,” says Hunter, still smiling ear to ear

 The witch’s smile falters and she purses her lips together, running her hand through her golden hair.

“So about the body switching potion-”

“What about it?” Hunter interrupts, his stomach dropping

“Look I didn’t realize, I thought Sebastian would be knocked out in your body and wouldn’t remember a thing-“

_Oh shit._

“He’s going to know what I did isn’t he?” groans Hunter

The witch slowly nods.

Hunter is about to yell at her when his mobile phone rudely interrupts them and Hunter knows exactly who it is when he picks it up.

“Hey Sebast-”

“Hunter fucking Clarington are you _kidding me_?”

Hunter gulps down hard because Sebastian sounds _pissed_.

“No?”

“I- you- you went and got help from a witch and invaded my body just so you could _snoop through my stuff?_ ”

_She didn’t tell him?_

“Not exactly-“

Sebastian makes and incredulous noise, “What the fuck do you mean ‘Not exactly’?”

“That’s not the whole story-” starts Hunter

“Oh please do enlighten me then.”

“Ok so yes, I did go through your stuff and read your journal-”

“You _read my journal?”_ screams Sebastian “Holy- do you have any idea about the concept of privacy?”

“Well maybe,” yells Hunter “If you had just admitted liking me then I would have had to.”

Sebastian goes silent before saying softly, “You _don’t_ have a right to know things Hunter, especially things- things like that”

“I’m sorry Sebastian, I really fucking am, it was a shit thing to do I know but- I couldn’t stand not knowing anymore if you felt- felt the same-”

“Way.” Finishes Sebastian “You’re an idiot, you know that right?”

“I’m fully aware of it.”

“Can you promise me that you won’t do anything like this _ever_ again? To anyone?”

“I promise.”

“Good.” Sighs Sebastian “Pick me up at seven, wear something pretty”

And with that the phone line goes dead.


End file.
